


Sweetie, I want to save you. (Kochanie, chcę cię uratować.)

by Saphira849



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, FF, Fluff, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira849/pseuds/Saphira849
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest z lekka wkurzony, gdy wraca ze szkoły, a Harry jest jego opiekunką, która lubi irytować go swoim seksownym ciałem.</p><p>(lub po prostu Louis i Harry są w sobie zakochani, a Harry w końcu to wykorzystuje).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetie, I want to save you. (Kochanie, chcę cię uratować.)

Szatyn o niebieskich oczach siedział na nudnej lekcji, zwanej zajęciami artystycznymi. Opierał głowę na dłoni, gapiąc się tępo w ławkę, próbując nie usnąć. Jego oczy zamykały się wciąż i wciąż, jednak dzielnie się trzymał, stukając palcami w drewno. 

Wszystko to było spowodowane tym, że dwa dni wcześniej z siostrami oglądał całą noc filmy, co skończyło się zakończeniem seansu o trzeciej rano, a to było dla tego chłopaka trochę przykre, gdyż musiał wstać przed szóstą. A teraz, właśnie dwa dni później, spał równiutko osiem godzin i to było dla niego w miarę normalne, chociaż nadal próbował powstrzymać opadające powieki.

I w tej właśnie chwili myśli Louisa Tomlinsona, jak się okazało, były zajęte słowami: _spać, nie spać, spać, nie spać._

Jego wewnętrzną walkę przerwała mu nauczycielka swoim piskliwym głosem, który spowodował, że Lou przeniósł wzrok z ławki na nią. W końcu mógł spać, udając, że jednak interesuje go to, co mówi ta stara krowa. 

\- Dzisiaj stworzymy historyjki, kochane dzieci - zaćwierkotała czarnowłosa, w ogóle nie reagując na jęk, który przeszedł po całej klasie.

Jednak nie wyszedł on z ust wszystkich, ponieważ szatyn wyprostował się nagle, uśmiechając się, gdyż w końcu robili coś normalnego! 

Otóż, Louis chodził na zajęcia artystyczne - teatralne, co zmuszało go do tego, że na każdej lekcji ćwiczył jakieś etiudy, krótkie sceny bez mówienia czy wdawanie się w jakieś zwierzę lub postać.

A dzisiaj mieli ułożyć w parach lub trójkach jakąś historyjkę, niebieskooki nie mógł być bardziej zadowolony… no aż do momentu, gdy połączył się w trójkę z Stanem i Lucasem. 

Stan był jakby jego przyjacielem, gadali po szkole przez telefon, chodzili razem na lekcje, ale w czasie przerw czy lekcji nawet nie siedzieli w jednej ławce. Nie byli widywani razem, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko niemu. W końcu kumpel to kumpel.

Lucasa Louis też lubił, ale chłopak ogromnie go wkurzał. Był największym kujonem w klasie, stosował się do wszystkich zasad. Prace z reguły wykonywał samodzielnie, nie pozwalając innymi tworzyć swoich rzeczy.

I tak oto Tomlinson pożegnał się z swoją wesołą historyjką, bo gdy zaczęli już ją pisać, a on chciał wpleść jakieś zboczone czy śmieszne wydarzenie, Lucas śmiał się z jego pomysłów, a Stan poklepywał go po ramieniu, mówiąc mu, że wie, że chciałby chłopaka i dlatego myśli o zboczonych rzeczach. Słowa: wersja Lucasa jest normalniejsza jeszcze bardziej wkurzyła Lou, który odpowiedział tylko mruknięciem i nie odzywał się już do końca.

_Pierdolcie się,_ pomyślał z zadowoleniem, gdy tylko cała trójka dostała piątki z minusem. 

Tak sztywnej historyjki jeszcze świat nie widział. No bo kurcze, po co się starać, jeśli inni i tak cię nie wesprą?

Louis Tomlinson miał ochotę wsadzić sobie palec w dupę, wyciągnąć go i pokazać tym dwóm skurwielom, którzy nie doceniali jego inwencji twórczej.

Nie zrobił tego jednak, siedząc jeszcze w tej szkole pięć godzin, później biegnąc do domu. Tam z płomieniami w oczach rozebrał się i powolnym krokiem wkroczył do kuchni, rozglądając się i siadając przy stole.

Przymrużył oczy, gdyż wydawało mu się, że czegoś brakuje w tym pustym pomieszczeniu. Herbata leżała na blacie, obiad gotował się na gazie, ale nikt nie krzątał się po miesz-

\- Cześć, Louis. - Usłyszał cichy i zachrypnięty głos, gdy czyjeś ramiona przytuliły go od tyłu.

Momentalnie zesztywniał, bo to nie była jego mama. To nie była też żadna z jego sióstr, bo kurcze, chyba żadnej nie zmienił się głos na męski, prawda? Szatyn przełknął głośno ślinę, bo mimo wszystkich modlitw, żeby to nie był Harry-cholerny-Styles, po odwróceniu się w ramionach mężczyzny, właśnie jego zobaczył.

Przeklął mimowolnie, widząc te szopę wspaniałych loczków i wielkie zielone oczy z ustami wygiętymi w uśmieszek.

\- Puść mnie i zmiataj! - Sapnął wściekły, próbując się nie rumienić przez bliskość ich ciał.

\- A nu nu nu - Harry pomachał wesoło palcem przed twarzą mniejszego. - Jak ty się odzywasz do swojej opiekunki?

Grymas wstąpił na twarz szatyna i nie schodził z niej przez najbliższe pięć sekund. Bo wiecie, mama LouLou często pracowała, nie interesując się swoją rodziną. Z tego powodu została wynajęta pokojówka na pełny etat, gdyż praktycznie wszystkie dzieci Jay były bardzo małe, a także niepełnoletnie - tu akurat wszystkie.

Więc innymi słowy, niebieskooki miał prawie osiemnaście lat i trzy lata starszą opiekunkę, która opiekunką nie była, bo to facet. 

Mężczyzna z krwi i kości, z którym niebieskooki ma ochotę się całować i robić inne nieprzyzwoite rzeczy, bokurwa jaki gej by nie pomyślał, że Harry Styles jest gorącym ciachem? No żaden, nie ma się co zastanawiać.

Chłopak o kręconych włosach miał przepiękne długie nogi i szeroki tors ciągnący się w górę i w górę, tworząc wręcz doskonałą sylwetkę dominującego faceta, jakiego chciałby mieć Louis. 

\- Gapisz się - powiedział z rozbawieniem w głosie zielonooki, a szatyn szybko się otrząsnął.

\- Wcale nie! - Zareagował niemal natychmiast, rumieniąc się wściekle. 

Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Curly mu uwierzył, więc tylko prychnął i zapytał:

\- Gdzie dziewczynki? 

\- Daisy i Pheobe u swojego taty, zostają u niego do jutra. Lottie nocuje u koleżanki i wzięła już wszystkie rzeczy, a Fizzy uparła się, że musi iść na noc do babci, bo wszyscy gdzieś wychodzili - mruknął Harry, wyliczając na palcach każdą dziewczynkę.

Louisowi oczy otworzyły się z niedowierzania.

\- To co ty tu robisz? Nie masz się przecież kim zajmować! Wracaj do domu. 

Szczerze mówiąc, chyba lepiej by było, gdyby Tomlinson tego nie powiedział, bo kpiąca mina Stylesa mówiła mu wszystko.

\- Och, ale przecież jest jeszcze jedno dziecko w domu, wiesz słoneczko? - spytał z udawaną powagą. - Nie mógłbym zostawić siedemnastolatka samego na pastwę losu. - Jego oczy się śmiały, gdy widziały wściekłość LouLou.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem. Potrafię o siebie zadbać! - Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

\- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy, myszko - szepnął Harry, przybliżając się do niższego chłopaka.

Ich twarze dzieliły milimetry, a szatynowi wręcz zabrakło powietrza, widząc te wspaniałe tęczówki przed swoimi oczami. 

\- Jestem tu, bo muszę zaopiekować się twoim małym ciałkiem, żeby żaden zboczeniec, który mógłby się tu włamać, nic ci nie zrobił. - Wsunął palce w proste włosy drugiego chłopaka, przyciągając jego usta do swoich. - Rozumiesz?

\- T-tak - zająknął się młodszy, a chwilę później ich wargi złączyły się, tworząc jedność. 

Język zielonookiego poruszał się nachalnie po podniebieniu i zębach Louisa, kontrolując cały pocałunek. Ręce mniejszego zacisnęły się we włosach Harry’ego, za to ręce wspomnianego podążyły w dół pleców niebieskookiego, przetrzymując go za pośladki i podnosząc do góry tak, że szatyn musiał opleść go nogami w pasie.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, gdy kręcono-włosy przerwał pocałunek, wyznaczając szlaczek od ust po obojczyki, wyrywając w ten sposób z warg Louisa cichy jęk.

Niebieskie, zamglone oczy przyglądały się wyczynom drugiego chłopaka. Śledził wzrokiem, jak ten ściągał im obojgu koszulkę, a także wtedy gdy począł zsuwać im spodnie.

Jego całe ciało drżało z podekscytowania. Tak bardzo chciał tej chwili, chciał, żeby jego zielonooki ideał zwrócił na niego uwagę. To się stało i Lou nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszej chwili, gdy Styles całował go po całym ciele, na końcu opuszczając ich bokserki do ziemi. 

Przylegali do siebie swoimi nagimi ciałami i czuli się bardzo dobrze. Nie było między nimi żadnego zawstydzenia, a tylko ciche zrozumienie.

Gdy Harry położył Louisa na stole, nachylając się na nim i przygotowując go palcami, jego oczy były pełne czułości. Patrzyły na mniejszego jak na ósmy cud świata, nie mogąc zadziwić się temu, że miały przed sobą taką osobę.

Podczas wchodzenia w niebieskookiego, z jego ust wychodziły słowa typu: _rozluźnij się, nic ci nie będzie, kochanie, słoneczko, będę delikatny._

Pomogły one Tomlinsonowi, naprawdę, bo gdy Haz poruszał się już wewnątrz niego, wcale nie czuł bólu. 

Czuł miłość i przyjemność, która tworzyła się z ich stosunku. 

A gdy skończyli, Louis został przeniesiony do łazienki i w ramionach dwudziestolatka czekał, aż woda wypełni wannę.

Po paru minutach oboje weszli do ciepłej wody. Brunet z plecami opartymi o zimny brzeg, a szatyn pomiędzy nogami pierwszego, tuląc się do niego z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Harry, ile ja dla ciebie znaczę? - spytał cichutko, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

\- Ogromnie dużo, kochanie – powiedział czule, całując go w czubek głowy. - Bez ciebie bym nie istniał. Bez twojego śmiechu bym się smucił. Bez twoich humorów nie miałbym na kogo się wściekać. Bez twojego delikatnego serduszka, moje nie mogłoby bić z miłość. Bo znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż świat, znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż rodzina, jesteś moim światełkiem w tunele, które kocham nad życie, wiesz?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Jednak, gdy zmartwiony spojrzał na twarz Louisa, jego mimika zmieniła się na radość.

Bo Lou z zamkniętymi oczami i spokojnym oddechem, spał w jego ramionach z uśmiechem na twarzy.


End file.
